Yami no Shinobi
by Svartsoul
Summary: Fic paralelo a Hikari no Shinobi. Un chico de otra aldea llega a Konoha... ¿Por qué motivo? ¿Con qué intenciones? ¿Que sucederá?. Muchos jutsus, sangre y paranoias. Leanlo y review, plz!


¡Aqui oficialmente mi primer fic! Este fic es una historia paralela a los sucesos de Hikari no Shinobi, de Lizarman, y complementará la historia de éste desde otro punto de vista... Los que quieran enterarse de que va, lean Hikari no Shinobi antes, porque cronologicamente empieza antes :D. Aqui el link: w ww. fanfiction .net /s/2344181/1/

**Disclaimer: **Escepto mis propios charas, Naruto & Co pertenece a su autor, tanto como Kibou, Natsu, Aya y demás pertenecen a Lizarman.

**Aclaraciones: - Nombre: **hablará un personaje, con su nombre

- _texto:_ Esto serán pensamientos, sueños o fruto de cierta tecnica... No os diré nada, asi le dejo el misterio.

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**Volviendo al mundo**

**

* * *

**  
Naruto volvía de su entrenamiento diario cuando vio el cuerpo del chico. Estaba estirado junto al río, que pasaba por el linde del bosque, y baja por las arboledas. Se apresuró a cogerlo y ver como estaba, pero cuando llegó, vio algo extraño. Su protector no lo había visto jamás: era una especie de luna en cuarto creciente y, de la luna, se formaba un círculo que la completaba.

**Naruto:** Oye, eh¡Despierta! Desp...

Cuando el chico abrió los ojos, estaba en una cama cómoda. Los sentidos fueron devolviéndole la información que recibían. Parecía una sala, con una cama metálica y algo inyectándosele en el brazo. También un par de cortinas correderas que cerraban su cama. Parecía estar en un hospital, pero no conseguía recordar absolutamente nada de lo que ocurrió antes.

Esperó un buen rato antes de decidirse a pensar un poco más a fondo, y recordó algunos fragmentos de algo anterior... Fue entonces cuando alguien entró alguien a la sala y se acercó a su cama.

Bueno, creo que ya se ha despertado.

El chico se intentó incorporar en la cama, pero sus fuerzas le fallaron.

No creo que puedas moverte hasta dentro de unas horas, chaval. Antes de nada, quiero que me digas quien eres y a qué aldea perteneces.

**Chico:** Soy Rayzen, pertenezco a la aldea de la Oscuridad...

Hubo un silencio prolongado y entonces habló la persona.

Entiendo. Soy Tsunade, quinta Kage de la aldea de Konoha.

Rayzen se intentó incorporar otra vez, y, aunque con mucho esfuerzo, pudo. Vio que Tsunade era una mujer de apariencia severa, bastante alta y con el pelo rubio, y un punto en el centro de la frente en forma de rombo.

**Rayzen:** ¿Que... heridas tengo?

**Tsunade: **Hombre, la espalda debería dolerte mucho, pues tienes un corte bastante profundo. También tienes una herida en el brazo con muy mala pinta, además de otras heridas. Tus ojos...

Tsunade se calló un momento, Rayzen comprendió lo que quería decir y no quiso que siguiera.

**Rayzen:** Yo... utilizo técnicas oscuras, tengo un dojutsu especial... el Angan

(N.D.A: Angan, traducido al castellano, sería Visión Oscura)

**Tsunade:** ¿Me... lo puedes enseñar?

Rayzen cerró sus ojos un momento y concentró chakra. Cuando los volvió a abrir, tenía un ojo distinto. El izquierdo, su ojo ordinario, tenía el iris de color verde, mientras el ojo derecho... era todo el ojo de color dorado, con un símbolo parecido a una M redondeada, donde se le formaban unas pocas líneas rectas que salían hacia el exterior, todo esto de un color azulado. Cerró los ojos y volvieron a la normalidad

**Rayzen:** Soy miembro del clan Kuroshin, que desarrolló este dojutsu.

Tsunade, que se quedó muda mientras tanto, comprendió la situación.

**Tsunade:** Muy bien, supongo que tendré que informar al Kage de tu aldea para decirle tu estado.

Se quedaron los dos callados. Rayzen miraba las sabanas, pero no tenía la mente precisamente en el hospital...

Recordaba una casa, en medio del bosque oscuro, y también veía sombras de personas acercándose. Mientras él se acercaba, comenzó a esclarecérsele las sombras y veía de nuevo a su equipo. Reconocía de nuevo la cara de Tensai, con su brillante pelo azul claro, y sus ojos azules también y su látigo azul listo para restallar. También comenzaba a acordarse de Mitsu. Sus ropas oscuras y su katana ondeaban al viento de aquel día. No pudo recordar nada más.

**Tsunade:** Bueno, Rayzen, mañana te veré de nuevo y te informaré de todo lo que quieras saber y te pueda explicar.

Él asintió y ella se fue. Se volvió a tumbar y cayó en un pesado sueño.

Al día siguiente se despertó más ligero y mejor. La herida de la espalda no le dolía tanto, pero la herida del brazo tenía una pinta horrible. Ya comenzaba a recordar más que sucedió aquel día, el día en que su grupo se separó.

En realidad, fue él el que se separó, pues Tensai fue... raptada. Un grupo de la Nube les tendió una emboscada cuando volvían de una misión de reconocimiento. Él, que decidió ir a buscarla solo, dejó a cargo de Mitsu de que informara a Yamikage de la situación y enviara refuerzos, pues él sabía que no podría rescatarla solo... Aun así, decidió seguirlos usando su dojutsu. Éste le permitía ver a través de las mentes, aunque con bastante imprecisión. Podía saber si giraría la cabeza para mirar hacia atrás, o qué sentía respecto a su alrededor... pero no podría saber nada más hasta que no estuviera detenido y concentrado.

Les siguió durante un buen rato. Por los bosques y a esa hora de la noche, no se preocupaban mucho por el sigilo, aunque también podría ser por... De golpe, se pararon en un claro del bosque y se sentaron. También lo hizo Rayzen, pues su dojutsu requería grandes cantidades de chakra. Después de descansar un poco, decidió concentrarse y escudriñar la mente de uno de ellos y lo que descubrió fue malo.

Ellos no estaban solos, y había un equipo de apoyo cerca suyo... Debía irse de allí ahora mismo o no lo contaría. Cuando salió de su escondite, Rayzen se dirigió hacia su aldea, cuando el equipo de apoyo le tendió una emboscada a pocos metros después de salir. Un kunai se le clavó directamente en la espalda, y se cayó de bruces al suelo.

Se giró lentamente para intentar incorporarse, pero los enemigos ya estaban a su lado. Eran tres, y uno de ellos apoyaba una cimitarra (un sable curvo) en el cuello. Rayzen intentó alcanzar la bolsa de su equipo, pero el de la cimitarra le rasguñó el brazo.

**Ninja 1:** Tú de aquí no te vas a escapar. ¿No nos podría servir él también para eso?

**Ninja 2:** Puede ser... llevémoslo a la aldea y ya veremos.

Uno de ellos fue a ponerle una mordaza, cuando Rayzen usó todo su chakra de golpe para un último intento de liberarse. Creó una ilusión que les durmió profundamente durante un rato. Todos ellos cayeron al suelo.

Se levantó pesadamente, apartando la cimitarra de su brazo, y caminó hacia la aldea. No podría aguantar mucho si no descansaba, pero no podía hacerlo, pues la vida de Tensai dependía de él y la rapidez de Mitsu. Caminó todo lo que pudo, hasta que se cayó y se desmayó cerca del río.

Estuvo repitiéndose este fragmento de memoria toda la mañana, hasta que, ya por la tarde después de comer una insípida sopa con puré, le hicieron una visita...

Tres chavales de, aproximadamente, su misma edad entraron por la puerta:

**Rayzen:** ¿Uh¿Quienes sois? – se fija en el protector de cada uno (todos tenían un protector en que habían dos triángulos que no se tocaban delimitado por un rectángulo más grande. Simbolizaba como un sol y sus rayos saliendo. Sin duda, de la aldea de la Luz), mira a Natsu- Mhh, tu eres el primo de Tensai¿no?

**Natsu:** Veo que me recuerdas. ¿Hace cuanto que no nos veíamos?

**Rayzen:** Supongo que desde el entrenamiento de hace dos meses...

**Natsu: **Mhh, bueno¿que haces aquí?

**Rayzen**: Supongo que curarme¿no?

Kibou, que no había dicho nada, se adelanta y dice con un tono arrogante:

**Kibou:** Se debe referir a que haces en Konoha.

Se quedan todos mudos, Rayzen mira a Kibou de una manera muy penetrante.

**Kibou:** Vigila donde miras, Kuroshin.

Rayzen se enoja y realiza el Angan, Kibou, al verle, hace el Miraigan. Se quedan un rato así, hasta que Rayzen aparta la mirada y responde:

**Rayzen: **Pues después de que me hirieran en la espalda y en el brazo, me desmayé cerca del río que me trajo a Konoha.

**Aya:** ¿Que misión estabas haciendo?

**Rayzen:** Pues... una misión de reconocimiento, cuando un grupo de la Nube raptó a una compañera de mi grupo, Tensai...

Todo el grupo de la Luz se sobresaltó.

**Kibou:** ¡Tensai!

**Aya:** Pero entonces...

**Natsu:** ¡Entonces, sabes que la raptaron!

**Rayzen:** Sí, yo seguí un tiempo al grupo, pero otro me tendió una emboscada y me malhirieron.

**Natsu:** ¿Sabes porqué la raptaron?

Tsunade, que estaba escuchando la ultima parte de la conversación detrás de la puerta, decidió entrar e intervenir.

**Tsunade:** La aldea de la Nube quiere conseguir jutsus de línea de sangre poderosos, por eso raptan a personas de estos clanes...

**Kibou:** ¿Como lo sabes?

**Tsunade:** No es la primera vez que sucede, además, Hikarikage y yo estamos de acuerdo con esta teoría.

**Rayzen:** Enviaste la carta informativa a Yamikage?

**Tsunade:** Sí, explicándole que estabas aquí y pidiendo que tu equipo viniera.

**Natsu:** Bueno... por nuestra parte, hemos descubierto algo referente a Tensai.

**Rayzen:** ¿El qué?

**Natsu:** Tsunade ya lo sabe, pero creo que tú lo deberías saber también. Ayer por la noche, interrogamos a un Chuunin de la aldea de la Nube, y nos dijo, no el paradero de donde esconden a Tensai, sino a alguien que lo sepa. Mejor dicho... Personas que lo saben.

**Aya:** Solo unos pocos Jounin saben algo del paradero.

**Rayzen:** Supongo que tendremos que probar suerte con alguno

**Natsu:** No es tan fácil... Cuenta que son Jounin, no Gennin, y además, cuenta que deben estar al tanto de defender su proyecto, porque no creo que nos lo vayan a decir por las buenas...

**Kibou:** Quizá deberíamos llamar a más equipos de nuestra aldea para que nos apoyasen.

**Rayzen:** O esperar a que mi equipo venga.

**Tsunade:** Esperaremos hasta decidirlo todo con Hikarikage pasado mañana¿os parece bien?

Solo Natsu asintió, los demás se quedaron mudos.

**Natsu:** Pues nosotros nos vamos ya, que tenemos muchas cosas que hacer –mira a un lado-. Recupérate¿eh?

Salió el equipo de la Luz. Tsunade se quedó con él un poco más.

**Tsunade:** Bueno, creo que ya puedes moverte bien y sin problemas. Supongo que no tengo ningún inconveniente a darte el alta. Sin embargo, tendrás que esperar un poco aún para poder hacer una misión en condiciones. Pásate por la lavandería, tendrán tu ropa remendada y lista para ponértela.

Rayzen no pudo evitar de imaginarse su ropa con parches en la espalda y el hombro derecho. Se levantó y salió de la habitación. Miró el número que era: #204. Bajó a la lavandería y le dieron la ropa (como si la acabara de comprar). Cuando se vistió, vio que su pelo negro estaba mal peinado, y eso que era corto. Tenía una larga y ancha prenda que tapaba el cuello que le caía por la espalda hasta, más o menos, el tobillo. También llevaba un jersey sin mangas negro y unos guantes de cuero muy robustos y grandes que le cubría el dorso de la mano hasta el codo, mas o menos, dejando la mano libre para realizar los sellos, unos pantalones anchos y negros, donde tenía un gran cinturón donde llevaba la bolsa del equipo. El protector lo llevaba en el bíceps, cubriendo un poco su brazo poco musculado, dejando ver un dibujo de un círculo con una luna creciente dentro.

Cuando se hubo peinado bien, salió a la calle a observar la aldea de Konoha.

La aldea estaba entre un mundo modernizado y tradicional, tiendas de todo tipo, luz artificial bastante escasa... Era una aldea para personas y ninjas sencillos, fuera del ámbito de ciudad al que estaba acostumbrado Rayzen y su equipo. Se acercó a una plaza donde había una gran cantidad de tiendas de comida, souvenir y de otros tipos.

Paseó un buen rato por la enorme calle hasta que, agudizando el oído, escuchó una voz familiar...

AAAH¡el mejor Ramen de toda la ciudad¡Eh, viejo¡Le has echado poca pasta esta vez!

Se acercó a la tienda, que era un restaurante pequeño donde la especialidad era Ramen. Apartó los kanjis que tapaban en parte el interior y vio a dos personas. Un hombre mayor y un chaval. Miró detenidamente a éste y supo que era el que le salvó en el río

(¡Si, Naruto en escena!)

Se sentó al lado del chaval.

**Rayzen:** Oye... tu eres el que me vio en el río¿verdad?

Ehh... ¡Vaya, pero si tu eres el que cogí¿La vieja ya te ha soltado del manicomio?

Muy lejos de allí, en algún despacho...**Tsunade: **Achís, achís!

**Rayzen:** Emm, si –"menuda confidencia tiene con su Kage. Si allí hacemos eso..."- ¿Perdona, pero como te llamas?

El chico paró de comer Ramen de golpe, aspiró aire y...

¡Soy el grandioso ninja Uzumaki Naruto, el próximo Hokage de la aldea de Konoha!

**Rayzen:** Emm... yo soy Kuroshin Rayzen, de la aldea de la Oscuridad.

El "viejo" de la tienda se le acercó y le preguntó que qué quería tomar. Rayzen le pidió un plato grande de Ramen.

**Naruto:** Vaya, así que también te gusta el Ramen...

**Rayzen:** Si, además, no tengo que pagar nada.

**Naruto:** ¿No? Este viejo es demasiado listo, ya le he intentado engañar varias veces... mi lista de deudas en este bar es más larga que mi lista de misiones hechas.

**Rayzen:** Ah, tranquilo, si quieres las puedo "pagar"...

**Naruto:** ¿De veras¡Que bien¡Eres muy amable!

Siguieron comiendo, mientras se preguntaban las típicas cosas (que tal está por allí, como es la aldea, etc, etc, etc...) hasta que Rayzen se decidió a preguntar sobre el grupo de la aldea de la Luz.

**Rayzen:** ¿Como ha llegado aquí el grupo de la aldea de la Luz¿Quero decir, con qué motivos?

**Naruto:** Se ve que han raptado una prima de Natsu, el peliazul, y que Hikarikage los envió aquí para investigarlo y de paso aliarse con Konoha...

**Rayzen:** ¿Aliarse con Konoha? Vaya, así que los rumores eran ciertos...

Naruto se quedó con cara de no saber de qué hablaba.

**Rayzen:** Oh, verás. Los asuntos exteriores y en otras cosas, es como si la aldea de la Oscuridad y la de la Luz funcionasen como una. Tan unánime, como que los Kages de las aldeas son gemelos.

**Naruto:** Así que si nos aliamos con la Luz...

**Rayzen:** Os aliáis con nuestra aldea también.

**Naruto:** Vaya...

**Rayzen:** ¿Bueno, has terminado¿Damos un paseo?

**Naruto:** Sí, yo ya estoy lleno.

**Rayzen:** Bien...

Rayzen cerró los ojos y concentró chakra. Cuando los abrió, Unas marcas azules habían substituido las pupilas. El "viejo" se quedó parado. Cuando Rayzen cerró los ojos, el viejo dijo:

**Viejo:** Bueno, no hace falta que paguéis. Todo sea por las relaciones exteriores... Ah, Naruto, si quieres, rompo tu hoja de deudas y quedamos en paz¿de acuerdo?

Naruto se quedó parado y una sonrisa recorrió toda su cara. Salieron del restaurante y fueron paseando calle abajo.

**Naruto:** ¿Verdad que eso lo has hecho con tu dojutsu?

**Rayzen: **Exacto. Pero no me pidas que lo haga. Aparte de que cuesta concentrarse tanto, podría hundir la economía de Konoha si lo uso mucho.

**Naruto:** Amm... ¿y qué se supone que hace tu dojutsu?

Rayzen se quedó mudo unos segundos. Se puso las manos en la nuca y continuaron andando calle abajo.

**Rayzen:** Veras... Este dojutsu no lo tiene nadie de mi clan, Kuroshin, pues creemos que es una mutación del jutsu original.

**Naruto:** Y... ¿cual es ese jutsu original?

**Rayzen:** El clan usa un dojutsu que hace que puedas ver a través del otro, es decir, viendo las fluctuaciones del chakra, permite ver donde se concentra más o menos para así predecir los movimientos y sus puntos débiles. Mi dojutsu es bastante distinto al de todos ellos.

**Naruto:** Sí, sí, pero dime ya que hace, que me estoy desesperando.

**Rayzen:** Mi técnica, la cual llamo Angan (An: oscuro, Gan: visión), me permite leer el pensamiento de la persona y, si me concentro lo suficiente, le puedo cambiar algún pensamiento sencillo. Espero que algún día llegue a perfeccionar mi habilidad y pueda cambiar completamente la mente del oponente...

Naruto se quedó mudo tras la explicación.

**Naruto:** Entonces... ¡Juas! Podrás evitar cualquier combate que se te presente...

**Rayzen: **O aun peor... Podré borrar la identidad de mi oponente y volverla a escribir... xD

El chico-kyubi se tranquilizó al ver la sonrisa final de Rayzen, pero por un momento imaginó la aldea de la Oscuridad con un clan inquisidor...

Siguieron paseando y visitando tiendas de todo tipo. Tiendas de souvenir con cazasueños extravagantes y enormes, tiendas de armas y protecciones... Así, siguieron paseando hasta que era una hora bastante tardía y ya no quedaba ninguna tienda abierta. Se despidieron y cada uno se encaminó hacia su destino...

* * *

Fin del Cap, señores! Si les ha gustado o quieren mandarme sugerencias, dejennme reviews, plz¡Me animaría mucho! Thx a todos. 

Os aviso que lo mejor aun está por venir... jejeje.


End file.
